The present invention relates generally to a metallic debris extractor for use with a trailer axle wheel end.
Ferrous metallic debris builds up in lubricant in the axle wheel end cavity during vehicle operation. This debris accumulates due to the constant wear of moving components in the wheel end, chipping from casting flaws, and residue which remains in the axle interior from manufacturing.
During vehicle operation, the temperature and pressure within the axle wheel end cavity increases. The wheel end is vented to prevent an increase in the pressure in the wheel end cavity.
In a prior design, the wheel end is vented to the atmosphere by a hole located in the hubcap rubber fill plug. The vent hole vents the cavity to the atmosphere to regulate the pressure within the cavity. However, because the hole is exposed to the environment, outside debris, dirt and water can enter into the cavity through the vent hole, further contaminating the lubricant in the cavity.
Venting can also be accomplished by positioning a vent hole in the axle end plug, which vents the wheel end cavity to the interior of the axle. This prevents outside contaminants from entering the cavity. However, ferrous metallic debris which remains in the axle interior from the manufacturing process can enter the wheel end through the vent hole, further contaminating the lubricant in the cavity.
The presence of these abrasive metallic particles in the lubricant can cause excessive wear to the components in the wheel end. Therefore, it is desirous that they be removed.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a metallic debris extractor for use with a trailer axle wheel end.
The present invention relates generally to a metallic debris extractor for use with a trailer axle wheel end.
In a preferred embodiment, a magnet is positioned within a recess in the axle end plug. The magnet is used to attract ferrous metallic debris which accumulates in the axle wheel end cavity. The axle end plug includes a vent hole to vent the cavity to the interior of the axle as temperature and pressure increase during operation. By venting the cavity to the interior of the axle, rather than to the environment, external contaminants such as dirt and water are prevented from entering the cavity and contaminating the lubricant located therein. Any debris which remains in the axle interior is captured by the magnetic debris extractor before it accumulates in the cavity.
However, ferrous debris also accumulates due to the normal wear of the wheel end moving parts, chipping from casting flaws in the wheel end components, and debris which may remain in the wheel end from the manufacturing process. The magnet inserted in the axle end plug also attracts this debris, removing these particles from the lubricant as the wheel end operates. It is important that these particles be removed from the lubricant because they can cause excess wear to the components over time.
The magnet includes an aperture which is aligned with the vent hole in the axle end plug to allow the trailer axle wheel end to vent.
In another embodiment of the invention, the entire axle end plug is comprised of a magnetic material. The magnetic axle end plug includes a vent hole and is inserted into the end of an axle to attract debris and prevent it from entering the cavity in the axle wheel end.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a metallic debris extractor for use with a trailer axle wheel end.